


A Thief In The Night

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Always Gets Caught Stealing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Stealing, Time Travel, Victorian Times, markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Basically Amy keeps running into this thief and on one occasion it's her fault that said thief almost gets caught and they talk to each other. Time Travel is revealed.





	1. Buckingham Palace

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically a Clara echo, but in this AU it can also be Clara, so I put both down in the tags.   
> The first two chapters are going to be from Amy's perspective, and the last two are from Clara's.
> 
> Hope you like it so far!

“C’mon Amy, it’s Buckingham Palace!” the Doctor raised is hands in the air as he gestured around the corridor. 

“Yes, and you’ve taken me here before Doctor, I wanted to see another planet,” Amy groaned. “I mean, no offence to Queen Victoria – who I’m still not convinced started Torchwood, by the way – it's just that I’d rather see a planet.”

“I would say why don’t you ask her, but it’s too early in her timeline for that. I did tell you about the werewolf thing, yeah?”

“Yes. Which I admit is rather amusing but still,” she sighed. “You have to-”

“Ah, sir Doctor,” a blonde guard approached him. “Her Majesty is waiting for you in the throne room. However, I’m not sure your companion can go.”

“Oh, she’s just a friend,” the Doctor waved his hand dismissively. “I’m sure Amy can see the sights whilst I talk to Victoria?”

“She can, yes,” the guard nodded. 

Amy rolled her eyes at not being able to see Queen Victoria for the second time. The first time she just sat on a chair outside for two hours, like she was a child waiting for her parents to walk out of the headmaster’s office because she did something wrong. At least this time she’ll be able to wander around. 

“Great!” the Doctor beamed. “I’ll be there shortly.”

The guard nodded and walked away. “Doctor,” Amy whined. 

“If you get bored just go back to the TARDIS,” he told. “I’ll text you when we leave, okay?”

Amy sighed, “Fine.”

The Doctor grinned, nodded, and strolled over to the large double doors in front of them. Amy rolled her eyes at him not knocking, and just walking right in. He must’ve been really good friends with Victoria if he can just waltz in like that. She sighed, and decided to start her wandering to the left.

As she walked along the red carpeted halls she heard scuffling from an unguarded room. She found it odd that any room or hallway had no people in it. Maybe they were in there? Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to peer through the door.

The companion stumbled into a room, somehow quietly, and saw a small brunette girl. She hadn’t seemed to notice her. The only way Amy could come to that conclusion is that it looked like she was going to steal one of the golden candle holders that sat on the oak table. Amy looked over the girl to see if she was in fact stealing, or just putting it back where it belonged. Her attire was scruffy and bland compared to what somebody working in the palace would wear. She was stealing. Sneaking, the companion managed to creep up behind the thief and caught her by surprise.

“Oi,” Amy grabbed the girl's wrist. 

She flinched and dropped the candle holder. As soon as it clanked to the floor the girl struggled in her grasp, which confused Amy slightly into letting her go. When she was out she ran away. Before Amy could see where the brunette had run off to the doors burst open. Two guards stood there, ready to catch whoever made the noise.

“Sorry, I knocked it over,” she smiled nervously and gingerly picked it up. 

“Ah, just try not to do it again ma’am,” the taller guard of the two nodded at her. 

“Will do,” Amy placed the candle holder in its rightful place. “You haven't seen the Doctor anywhere, have you?”

“He’s with her Majesty, ma’am,” the shorter blonde one said. “They wished to be alone and uninterrupted.”

Amy had to hold back a snicker at what that could have meant back in her time, but just nodded. “Could you guys show me around so I don’t get lost? Or stumble into rooms I’m not allowed in?”

“I’m sure we can find someone to do that ma’am,” the shorter one looked at the brunet slightly. 

“We’re on duty, so we can’t,” he said. “If you come with us we can find Jackson.”

“Okay,” Amy smiled at them as they lead her out. She turned her head slightly to check if the girl was still there. 

No such luck.


	2. Trouble At The Market

“Oi! Get yer hands off!” 

Amy twirled around to see a food stall. There were bits of bread and different fruit and vegetables. She looked for the source of the voice, and saw that it was a tall muscular man. He held a brunette girl’s arm, the one with a piece of bread in her hand. The girl must’ve been stealing. When Amy looked closer she saw that the girl had an apple in her other hand, and that the girl was the one from the palace. The same brown curls and stunned yet defiant brown eyes. Amy felt the change that the Doctor gave her in her pocket, and made a snap decision. 

“Silent ‘ey? Why don’ we see what the guards haf ta s-”

“Hey there!” Amy jumped in. “Sorry, she forgot her money from my ma.”

She gently placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and fished the money out of her pocket. The man raised a brow at her, and let go on the girl. 

“But your-”

“Scottish? Yeh, I am.” Even Amy was confused by her accent suddenly becoming thicker. She glanced down at the brunette - who looked up at her, probably trying to remember her – and tried to figure out her age. “She’s my cousin, I’m down visiting.”

“Right,” he said slowly, as if he wasn’t sure whether to believe her or not. “Three shillings fer the bread, an’ two for the apple she’s been ‘iding.”

Amy felt the girl freeze once he mentioned the apple. She quickly looked down at the money to see how much she had, and thanks to the Doctor, she had more than enough. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” he smiled slightly as he took the money. “Do you want anything miss?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Cheers, and sorry again about her,” she grinned and pushed the girl, a tight grip on her shoulder so she wouldn’t run away, and walked over to an empty alley way. “Hey there.”

The girl looked up at her, and back to the food. She held them out to her with her head down. 

“What?” Amy shook her head and pushed the food away. “No, you have them. I bought them for you.”

The girl stared up at her in confusion, and then glanced back at the food. “A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We don’t want the police on ya, do we?”

“Er... T-Thanks,” she smiled slightly and bit into the bread. As she spoke some crumbs fell onto her clothes. “Y-Your accent... I-It's softer now...”

“Oh,” the companion smiled bashfully. “Yeah, I don’t know what happened back there. I think it just happened to make myself sound intimidating.”

The girl laughed, but covered her mouth as she started coughing. Amy placed a hand on her back and patted it. When the girl looked up she saw worry evident on the ginger’s face, she shook her head as she calmed down, and waved her hand dismissively. “I-I’m okay...”

“You sure?”

“Y-Yeah. Um, I-I like your accent how it is n-now...” The girl blushed slightly. 

Amy blushed too. “Oh, thanks. I like yours too-”

“Amy! There you are,” the Doctor ran up to her panting. “We need to go, I owe someone a chicken.”

“You what?” she looked between the girl and the Doctor. “How do y-”

“Oi! Get back here!”

“Time to run,” the Doctor grabbed his companion’s wrist and dragged her away from the alley way. 

She looked back at the girl apologetically as she got taken away. Before she could question the Doctor, she heard another ‘hey’ from behind, and turned to see a large man chasing after them with an axe. Needless to say, it’s a good thing they were running. Despite it being in the wrong direction. A rather loud thud and clang was heard from behind them, and Amy looked back once again. The man had fallen to the ground and let go of his axe. The more she looked at him she noticed that the man had been tripped by the alley way when she saw the brunette girl run back down it. Amy smiled.

Maybe they were even now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are going to be from Clara's perspective.


	3. Castle

The guards were on alert, chasing after every sound. Somebody broke in. It wasn’t her either. Well, it was. However, the guards were not after her. She ran though, because at almost every corner she turned there was a guard or two. Unfortunately, the brunette got a bit careless, and two guards spotted her. Caught like a deer in headlights, she managed to move when they got just a door away from her, and she ran like her life depended on it. Which it was. She turned a corner and leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Someone grabbed her from behind. 

Before she could scream out a hand covered her mouth, making her panic. She decided on struggling instead. Until she heard the guards get closer, that’s when she stilled and tried to control her breathing. Once they ran past – surprisingly not seeing her or the person behind her – she got dragged backwards. 

Suddenly, she was in a room. She saw chestnut brown walls with a seemingly red and gold theme to the decorations. 

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s just me,” a familiar Scottish voice said hurriedly. She twirled around once the hands let go of her to see the tall red-head again. How long had it been? A year? How does someone like her remember someone of the brunette’s class? The Scot grinned at her, “hello again. Sorry about the security, that’s kinda our fault.”

Again, with the odd words. Security? There are guards in Scotland, and they are called that, not security. As the girl pondered on the odd use of words, she realized she hadn’t spoken, and that probably concerned the read-head.

“Wait, we have met, haven't we?” she asked worriedly.

“Yes, just I’m s-surprised you remember me Amy,” the shorter of the two stammered out. 

“Well, you seem to remember my name, so why wouldn-” Amy paused. “How long has it been for you? Since we met at the market?”

 For her? This Amy was an odd one. “A year, why?”

“Oh right. Wait, I still don’t know your name,” she looked down questioningly. 

“Oh, it’s Clara. Clara Oswald. What may your full name be?”

“Ah, that’s a nice name. Well, nice to meet you Clara, my name’s Amy Pond,” she stuck her hand out. Clara glanced at it momentarily, before she remembered what people do when they first meet or introduce themselves. 

“N-Nice to officially meet you too, Amy,” she smiled as she shook her hand. “So uh, who’s our?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. My friend the Doctor, he’s coming to pick me up,” Amy said as she looked around the small room. She smiled and grabbed Clara’s hand, dragging her to the center of the room where the carpet was. “Shall we sit?”

Clara raised a brow when she saw how giddy Amy was at sitting on the floor. It was rather amusing. She sighed, and sat down in front of her, both of them with their legs crossed. It was nice and oddly calming sitting like this in a room with her. 

“So, Clara,” Amy started. “How old are you?”

That was quite a bold question. Luckily, she didn’t care about it. “I’m nineteen. You?”

“I’m twenty-two,” she grinned and laughed awkwardly. “Wow, I hoped you’d be a little older.”

“I-I thought you were around my age, or twenty at most,” Clara smiled slightly. “N-Not that there’s anything wro – wait, you hoped I’d be older?”

Amy blushed slightly. “Well, I may like you... However, I’m not sure anything can happen with how we meet and the age difference, and if you even like girls, which I now remember is illegal here...”

How can she forget that? This girl was indeed odd, but also cute with her ramblings. “Um, y-you're cute and I think I m-may like you too...”

The strange girl blushed even more as her mouth opened, moving up and down like a fish. Was she that stunned at Clara could have feelings for her? She looked over the girl for the first time, noticing her odd attire. A long red scarf draped loosely around her neck, clashing with the navy colour shirt and a brown leather jacket of some kind. She looked down, but looked back up immediately when she saw a very short skirt, not even reaching the girls knees, however long her legs were. 

“You okay there?” Amy asked with concern but a little smirk. 

“Oh um, y-yes,” Clara squeaked. “S-So uh-”

She got cut off when a loud whirring noise filled the room. Clara jumped up and looked around frantically, whereas Amy laughed and stood up. “Don’t worry, it’s just my friend.”

“Your f-friend?”

A large blue box appeared right next to her. She stared at it in shock and awe, trying to figure out how it got there. 

“Didn’t you know?” Amy grinned as she skipped over to the box and opened the door. “We’re time travelers. How else have I been able to meet you so many times?”

“Whoa,” was all Clara could say as she gaped at the blue police box.

“Now uh, you might want to run, the guards might be on their way ‘cause of the noise,” Amy smiled at her and walked in. “Because someone leaves the breaks on!”

“I do not!” Clara heard a male voice faintly as the blue box began to disappear. Amy was right, the guards were on their way, so she ran. 

Ran like her life depended on it. Because it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short but yeah, it's meant to be just glimpses of moments. If that makes sense?


	4. The Market II

It was a rather sunny day and the market was heaving, it always is this time of year. Clara sighed as multiple people nudged or bashed right into her, trying to keep her anger at bay. Granted, she hadn’t yelled at anyone for simple things since she last saw Amy. The thought of her and that blue magical box kept her relatively calm, and sometimes in a daze. It had been a year since that night. Sometimes she wonders whether it was just a dream. Whether the girl herself had just been a figment on her imagination. 

As she was daydreaming about the Scottish girl a salesman brought her back to reality. He grabbed her by the arm, the same way the other had when she met Amy for the second time. She looked up at the man perplexed, until she realized who it was. Funnily enough, it was the exact same guy. Tall, rugged, and very intimidating. Despite the cold and aggravated demeanour Clara kept on a regular basis, she let out how shocked she really was. 

“Hey,” he sneered. “You ‘avent stole anythin’ ‘ave yer?” 

His accent seemed to have gotten thicker than last time. Maybe he picked it up from the Scot, to sound intimidating. Clara looked over him, at her hand, and then yanked it back, getting it out of his grasp. 

“I haven’t in months,” she regained her composure and managed to keep her cold glare and tone. “None of yours either. Don’t go grabbing girls like that.”

“I don’ believe yer.”

She sighed. “I haven’t,” she twirled around slowly for him to see. As she did, she noticed a rather nice-looking cake in the mixture of savoury and sweet pastries' this man seemed to have sold. “But I’ll buy a cake. If you’ll let me that is.”

The tone in her voice was daring, which led the man to glare at her. After a very small glaring match – which he lost – the salesman sighed and pointed at the cupcakes. “This one?”

“Yes,” Clara nodded. “How much?”

He raised a brow, almost as if he was sceptical that she had money. He then smirked, “Two-”

“Of these I suspect,” she took out two silver coins from her pocket. The man paused for a moment, examining the coins in her hand, and then held his hand out. She sighed and dropped them. He then gave her the cake, however, the one with the least amount of frosting. Clara rolled her eyes before taking it, “Thanks.” 

The salesman merely nodded. 

“No stealing then?”

Clara froze when she recognized the Scottish accent. She whipped her head around and grinned at the tall red-head. “Amy!”

Before the time traveller could respond to her childlike glee, the tiny brunette embraced her into an almost tackling hug. She smiled and hugged back. It was rather odd hugging someone, and having someone hug back.  

“Hey there squirt.”

“Squirt?” she questioned as she pulled back. 

“Not so tough now eh?” the salesman laughed. They both looked up at him with a glare, to which he shrugged and went back to his work. 

“Let’s go,” Amy grabbed her hand gently and dragged her to an alley way. Clara giggled, thinking of last time. Except, this time she wasn’t being saved from getting caught, she was just there at the right time. As they walked, she wondered how long it had been for Amy. She wore a checkered style shirt with jeans and some weird shoes. It seemed she didn’t care for showing as much skin as last time. Had something happened? Or had it been that long for her too. 

“Um, Amy,” she started once they were alone. The traveller hummed in response. “H-How long has it been for you?”

“Since the castle?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” she paused, and twirled around to face the brunette. “I’ve seen you a few times after that, but I couldn’t talk to you like the other times. And one time it seemed like your future, so I didn’t want to mess anything up. But uh, since the castle it’s been about eight months. What about you?”

“Um, a year,” she looked up at her. “Wait, you saw future me?”

“I think it was you... Not too sure to be honest, I was too busy running,” she smiled bashfully, and then decided to carry on walking. “So, how have you been?”

It felt rather odd to have such a formal conversation whilst being dragged to an unknown location, but she answered anyway. “Well, as you saw I have a bit of money now so I’m not stealing. Sadly, I might be out of it soon.”

“What? Why?” Amy stopped in her tracks again and looked around. “Dammit, he said he was going to be here.”

“Who?”

“The Doctor,” she sighed, and turned to face her friend. “Never mind, he’ll turn up eventually. So, about money?”

It was heart-warming to see her very concerned expression when she asked that, it made the brunette almost lost for words. “Oh uh... The usual... R-Run out of money since I don’t work.”

“What about your family?”

“I uh...” It had just occurred to her that they had never been able to have a full conversation like this without any interruptions, and that she had never explained why she had to resort to stealing in the first place. “T-They’re gone... D-Died a while back...”

Amy hugged her, tightly. It stunned the girl, but she cautiously hugged back. The hug was nice with Amy first initiating it, and had already seemed to have lasted longer than before. It was amazing. So much so that it reminded her that she hadn’t been held like this in years. The most human contact Clara had in the past years were either hard yanks away from food when she got caught, or pushes in the street. The only gentle touches she ever got were from the red-head. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Amy stammered out. Her hand grazed against her back gently. It was then that the traveller heard crying from the girl in front of her. She awkwardly tried to pull back, “S-Sorry, I didn-”

She got pulled back, hard, into her embrace. Sniffling, Clara managed to speak, “P-Please... D-Don't stop...”

Perplexed, and very concerned, the Scot hugged back. Before she could say anything to comfort the girl, she spoke. 

“I-I haven’t b-been held like this... I-In a ve-very long time,” Clara sobbed. “Pl-Please... S-Stay...”

She realized this was a selfish ask for someone she barely knew. However, being held by Amy felt natural. Like it should have happened. There was a nagging feeling that she shouldn’t be doing this, with a time traveller of all things. But her touch was so soothing. Her feelings towards the hug were conflicting, which made her even more upset. 

Finally, Clara pulled back and wiped her tears. “S-Sorry-”

“No, no,” Amy held onto her arms gently. “It’s okay. If you agree, we can do that hug thing anytime you want.”

Clara paused and looked up at her. “W-Wha? A-Agree to what?”

The Scot froze momentarily, and straightened up as she looked around awkwardly. “Um... W-Well... You’ll see when the Doctor gets here.”

She tilted her head, confused but shrugged, deciding to trust the girl’s words. “S-So uh... Tell me about yourself, seeing as we’re waiting.”

Clara watched her expression as she leant against the wall. It took a while for the traveller to answer, seemingly pondering on what she can say. “Well, I live with my Auntie. My parents uh, they passed when I was seven, and I’ve had to work on living practically on my own. But since I’m with my Auntie, and from a different time, I’ve lived in a house and stuff...”

“It’s okay,” the brunette giggled slightly, noticing her apprehension at talking about not being like her. “I asked you to tell me about yourself, please do so.”

Amy smiled slightly, “Y-Yeah. Sorry, it’s just I haven’t talked to someone from the past this much.”

“Amy!” 

A brunette man in a bowtie ran up to them. He leant on the doors to the blue box, catching his breathe. 

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in, the oncoming storm,” Amy laughed as she stood closer to the box. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Seemingly the Doctor, turned and looked at the shorter girl. He looked over her and grinned goofily. “Absolutely. C’mon.”

He opened the door and ran into the box. Clara flinched, waiting to hear him hit the inside of the box. “Um, is he okay in there?”

“Yeah,” Amy smiled and twirled around to her. “So, you coming in?”

“W-What?”

“I talked with the Doctor, and he agreed to let you travel with us. If you agree, that is,” she folded her arms. “Before you answer, you should know that it can be dangerous.”

“What’s wrong with dangerous?” Clara smirked slightly, nodding, as if daring her to answer. When Amy stared at her, not daring to reply, she shrugged and leant on the wall with crossed arms. “’Sides, it’s dangerous for me ‘ere too. Plus, the only reason I’m still here is you.”

“M-Me?"

“We always met in this country,” the brunette nodded. “And however much I tried, I couldn’t get up to Scotland, and then I found out you were from the future. Which made sense with your attire.”

Amy blushed slightly, “Ah, well, yeah, I usually didn’t get the chance to get changed.”

“What kind of danger anyway?”

“Oh uh, well, you get to see amazing things, but most of the time there’s some sort of danger,” she smiled. “The Doctor always helps out though, kind of like he’s doing now.”

Clara tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“I explained to him what you were like, so he looked you up,” Amy waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, you want to come with us?”

The brunette looked at the blue box, at Amy, and back at it. She nodded towards it, “How are we all going to fit in there?”

“I’ll show you,” she smirked as she grabbed her hand and dragged her in. 

Clara tensed and closed her eyes, expecting to hit the man or the other side of the box. Nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Only to see the Doctor and Amy grinning at her from a big moving metal object. She looked around and the whole room was huge, and seemed to have corridors leading to others, like a castle. Bigger than it seemed. Then again, she had only ever seen one side of the box. Clara glanced outside, back at Amy, and ran out and around the blue box. It seemed like a standard box. She ran back inside, almost breathless. 

“Go on, say it, most people do,” the Doctor grinned at her.   

“It’s smaller on the outside.”

His face dropped, which made Clara worry that she said something wrong. “Well, that’s the first.”

Amy laughed. It caught the brunette’s attention immediately, and it was wonderful. She hoped she’d be the cause of it more often. The Scottish girl looked up at her, a wide grin on her face. “We usually say ‘It’s bigger on the inside’. But that is also correct.”

“It’s called the TARDIS,” the Doctor started before Clara could respond. “Time, And Relative Dimensions In Space. It’s a ship, the best ship in the universe,” he patted the railing as he walked down. 

“Still want to come with us?” Amy asked. 

Clara looked around, and then at Amy. She smiled, “Yes, if it’s still okay with the pilot?”

They looked up at the Doctor, who froze in his spot. He smirked, and clicked his fingers. The doors to the ship closed behind Clara, which only slightly made her jump. “Looks like you’re staying.”

The two girls squealed excitedly, and Amy hugged her once more. Except this time, Clara wasn’t close to tears, despite thinking that she should be, since she’s leaving. She shrugged those thoughts away. It wasn’t like she had anything for her back there. She hugged back tightly and whispered a ‘thank you’ in her ear. Amy pulled back but kept one arm over her shoulder as she looked up at the ‘pilot’.

“So,” he started. “In all of time and space, anything that ever was or will be, where do you want to start?”

Clara thought for a bit, her mind going into overdrive trying to think of something. She didn’t want to say anything specific, or stupid. It was tempting to say Amy’s time, but she also thought that could be counted as stupid. An opportunity to go anywhere in space, and she would choose Earth, just God knows how long in the future. No. She wanted something a bit more. 

“Um,” she started, putting her hand to her jaw in thought. “Somewhere...”

“Somewhere...?” Amy urged her on, sensing her apprehension. 

She smiled up at her, a slight smirk o her lips as she faced the Doctor. This decision may have been vague, but she assumed they had been travelling enough to know quite a few places. Whether that be planets, places, or the moon for all she cared. She knew this would be open to their own little suggestion. 

“Somewhere awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up putting a bit of angst in it. I'm very tired so the ending might not be as good, I'm not sure. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story, I hoped you like it!


End file.
